Cinq Matin
by FATUA
Summary: AU/ Légèreté: Eres cruel Kuchiki, eres cruel... /rukiaxkaienxbyakuya
1. Hours

ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A KUBO..y yo solo me divierto..

DEDICADO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA SU DIA NO TERMINA Y ESTAN PEOR DE COMO COMENZARON.. CONFUNDIDOS Y ALCOHOLIZADOS..

* * *

5

HOURS

MATIN

ET

APRE

Eran más de las 5 de la mañana, Renji me había tenido que traer…

Ni siquiera me podía mantener en pie y como siempre, el imbécil aquel no me llevaría al quinto piso ¿Por qué se me ocurrió rentar un apartamento en el quinto? Camino recargándome en la pared, lo bueno es que todas las paredes conducen al ascensor, maldita sea, está descompuesto y yo en mi estado. ¿Porque no pague el mantenimiento de este mes?.. ahora lo recuerdo… porque el mantenimiento equivaldría una botella y la cuenta de teléfono de este mes.

Esta noche lo bese, y él la beso a ella.

Solo un beso me basto para saber lo que sentía, maldita sea. ¿Porque lo conocía tan bien?

Lo unico que podia hacer era caminar asi como pude llegue al segundo piso, es tan difícil ver los escalones "voladores" ninguno en su lugar, la ventaja de hoy es que no había perdido nada, bueno el orgullo, pero eso se me olvido en el 7 tequila de la noche. Hasta termine tomando algo parecido al ¿vodka?, no me gusta, me adormece la lengua, la parte positiva es que gracias a eso descubrí mi habilidad para cantar en ingles.

¡Hay no! ¿Qué paso con mis zapatos azules?

Ojala la vecina metiche los encuentre, son mis preferidos... no devi habérmelos quitado, pero el ruido me molestaba tanto y además seguro me mataba con esos tacones y estas malditas escaleras, definitivamente; no debó beber piso y contando

Afortunadamente ya estoy en el tercer piso, que bueno… tengo unas ganas terribles de vomitar, si es desagradable pero alivia, yo se que no devi beber hoy, no fue mi culpa, Matsumoto me obligo, claro como ella no lo vio "besando apasionada mente" a otra en el baño, después de que ella lo hubiera besado... tenia motivos para beber, por eso tuve que hacerlo.. además no me deveria sentir asi... Tengo Novio.

Bueno me falta todavía dos pisos, y empieza a hacer frio, mejor me apuro.

Si claro, Tengo novio, un novio que vive y respira por su facultad de medicina y ¡¿yo qué?!

Por eso hoy habia aprovechado para salír con mis amigos sin que me importara lo que el dijeral, pero ¿Porque de todos los malditos bares de toda la maldita ciudad tenia que estar en este? Sencillo era amigo de mi mejor amigo, la historia de mi vida, así lo había conocido, en el lugar y la hora menos indicada, yo buscaba a Renji y encontré a Ashido hablamos nos vimos y a los dos minutos lo estaba besando, sin pensar que todos mis conocidos, amigos, compañero y novio pasan por el mismo lugar a la misma hora de la mañana.

Yo no soy así...¿saben lo que me costó decirle al bruto de mi novio?, que lo quería.

Pero maldita sea me gustan los pelirrojos... cuando lo vi fue obivioq ue me gustara es más altos que yo (bueno eso no es difícil) abdominales de acero, buenos biceps y le queda bien el negro, además el es mayor que yo,amo sus ojos azul -gris claro, semblante serio, diría que cae en el cliché de ser maduro.

Si ese es mi problema me gustan los hombres sobre protectores y si tienen el ceño fruncido mejor, claro si no fuera así, no adoraría al tarado de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Al fin llegue al quinto piso, tengo que buscar mis llaves, urgo en la bolsa de mano, algo que he aprendido de la salidas, es que siempre debes tener tu bolsa cerca… esas benditas escaleras han convertido la borrachera en una estrenada resaca. Afortunadamente más llevadera, entre con cuidado, no quiero despertar a mi compañera, voto la bolsa donde sea, maldita sea… la puerta se azoto,con esto si se despierta y seguro me regaña por mi estado , no tengo ganas de escucharla reñir a las 5:30, lo mejor es acostarme en el sillón estoy cansada pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Nemu e Ishida están ahí, no me voy a sentar en ese sillón si no lo lavaban antes.

Entro a mi habitación, afortunadamente hace calor y no tengo la menor intencion de ponerem pijama, me quito los jeans y me dejo la playera que algún día fue blanca, era mi imaginación pero, ¿Hisagi bebía vino?, no creo que lo fuera, tengo una mancha que lo comprueba.

¿Cómo fue que se me ocurrió besarlo?, ¿Es que el momento y la luz conspiraba contra mi? Odio el sabor de mi boca, voy al baño y me lavo los dientes, después de eso ire a la cama… sola… maldita Nemu.

Veo mi reflejo en el espejo del baño, malditas ojeras, maldita cara palida de alcohol, cabello oliendo a tabaco ¿que clase de ser humano soy?, no es la primera vez que pruebo esos labios… pero había jurado que era la última, no es bueno lo se, pero ¿que me obligo?...mojo mi cara para quitar el escaso delineador que queda, medio corrido por el sudor, baile toda la noche.. bebí y cante, es decir actué como una loca llamando la atención.

Y lo conseguí…me miro me siguió con la mirada y volvimos fingir que eramos solo conocidos, todo en mi detono cuando lo vi entrar con la chamarra de cuero negro que le queda demasiado bien con otra de la mano, pero su facha de soy un solitario me mata, lo quise poseer otra vez. Parecía que estaba en apareamiento, y juro que asi no soy yo.

Siempre me han gustado los hombres así, Momo me dijo alejate, Renji no hiso nada, el sabia lo que pasaba e ignoro el asunto, cuando me vuelva reclamar que ambos, solo hacemos un mal ambiente no le hare caso, si sabia.. ¿Por qué nos invito?

Se que Ichigo es su amigo, pero nunca le ha gustado como mi novio, creo que el sabe que si paso algo con Inoue, pero eso no me importa, además quedo en el pasado, por eso no debería sentir culpa.

Salgo convencida hacia mi recamara, me hecho y veo el techo(el fenómeno de la cama voladora ataca) era cierto si entre Ichigo e Inoue paso algo, seria lo mismo a lo de Ashido, asi que no estaría mal… y ¿entonces por que no puedo dormir?, veo la cajetilla de cigarros que dejo Ichigo en mi buro, me fumare uno, esta amaneciando.. me pongo un sueter largo, y veo por la ventana.. ya se porque rentamos en el quinto piso, amo esta vista de la ciudad.

Ashido no estaba solo, de eso me di cuenta, y yo tenia novio y no estaria dispuesta cambiarlo, el es el hombre de mi vida, pero ¿porque esos malditos celos?, me obligaron a llamar la atención y besarlo. ¡¡Argh!! El dolor de cabeza hace sus estragos o es la concienca de saber que ni Matsumoto ni Hisagi me obligaron a beber y que aun cuando argumente que estaba hebria, yo sabre que no es cierto...

El paquete de aspirinas debe de estar en la mesa que llamo escritorio, veo la computadora, por inercia la prendo, se inicia inmediatamente el msg, no me doy cuenta hasta que veo la pantalla de alguien que me llama que al igual que yo o esta crudo o imnsomne a las 6 de la mañana.

Apago el cigarro, en el piso, al rato limpio, si estuviera con ni- samma nunca podría hacer esto, abro la ventana y veo, no puede ser ¡Ashido! la cierro, ya tuve suficiente de Ashido Kano por una noche y madrugada, pero no puedo, maldita sea estoy nerviosa como si fuera una colegiala idiota que no sabe si poner un hola, un como estas o que.

**Ashido said:** _Hola.. me vas a ignorar otra ves?_

**Kia said**: _Nunca te he ignorado.. como estas?_

La diplomacia ante todo.. soy una gran mentirosa, deveria de ir a dormir.

**Ashido said:** _Bien, digo hoy la pase bien, hace tiempo que no te veía.._

**Ashido said:** _Te sigues viendo bien, me gusta como se te ve esa playera lastima_

**Kia said**: _e__s cierto era una de mis preferidas , si no nos veíamos.. y se vio que la pasate bien_

Otraves los celos a arruinar mi vida

**Ashido said:** _sabes hay algo que me preocupa.._

**Kia said**: _si quien es?_

**Ashio**: _pues hay una chica que me gusta y quiero tu consejo._

**Kia said**: _asi, no me habías dicho nada de eso.. ( _si muero de celos, para eso quiere hablar conmigo a las 6 de la mañana que mejor lo hable con la golfa de hoy con la que tenia tanto en común en el baño_)_

**Ashido said:** _bueno ella es la amiga de un amigo , es bonita y me gusta demasiado pero tiene la mania de besarme al conocerme , no dice que tiene novio, la siguiente ves que al veo me ignora._

**Ashido said**: _eso no es todo la 3 ves que nos vimos acabamos en mi auto besándonos toda la noche, y me dijo,estoy confundida tengo que pensar las cosas yo te llamo, y eso fue hace 1 mes.._

_De los cuales me ha ignorado, completamente, y le gusta fingir que no nos conocemos..._

**Kia said:** …

**K****ia aparece como no conectado.**

Malditasea, es lo único que podía hacer... empese a llorar, ¿que le hiba a de decir?, que no quería ignorarlo , solo besarlo, pero que no podía alejarme de Ichgo porq era mi vida, que el destino había sido cruel conmigo al dejar que nos conociéramos en el lugar y momento menos indicado, que no queria hacerle daño pero q cada que me movia le hacia daño, y que aun menos quería dejar a Ichigo, porque lo amo y que ¡si soy una idiota por no poder decir algo! lo que fuera y que seguia confundida... como si fuera un leit motiv, en mi vida..

El maldito telefono empezó a sonar busque en la cama y apenas alcance a contestar la maldita llamada.

_-Rukia solo dilo-_

_-No puedo..-_

_-Si no puedes tu lo voy a decir yo.. Feliz 14 de febrer_o-

Ashido colgó, y empese a llorar mas..

Maldita sea apenas empesaba el 14 de febrero y ya el dia era un asco

Maldita sea.. tengo que dejar de decir maldiciones..


	2. La pluie

Hola decidí continuar este espacio con algunas historias de distintas parejas Rukia * otros que se me van ocurriendo y todas pasan entre las 5 de la mañana en adelante, porque lo mejor termina y empieza en la madrugada XD

-Reeditado-

DISCLAIMER: todo es de tite..

* * *

-Je deteste la pluie-

***

-Moi aussi-

************

Abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron esos numero en rojo marcando 5:00 am.

Otra ves a esa hora y otra ves el mismo sueño.

Cada que pensaba que lo olvidaría volvía a ella, como prueba de un pasado que aunque se aferraba por dejar atrás siempre venia como un recordatorio de quien no era; ella no era una chica normal.

Se levanto de la cama, el sudor había hecho que las sabanas se le pegaran al cuerpo y le molestaba, así no podría dormir durante otras 2 horas para levantarse a las 7 y comenzar esa extraña farsa que había comenzado hacia unos años: Jugar a que estaba viva, que iba a trabajar, cocinaba, compraba, arreglaba el pequeño departamento donde vivían desde hace 2 años y como de costumbre salir el viernes en la noche con los amigos y los domingos dormir hasta tarde e ir a visitar a la familia.

Pero a esa hora a las 5:00 en punto el calor ya era insoportable en esa larga noche de verano, tenia sed se dirigió a la cocina donde cogió el primer vaso limpio, se acerco al grifo y lo abrió, mientras escuchaba caer el agua recordaba el sonido de la lluvia hacia tanto que no llovía. Había sido una larga sequía la de ese año y tal ves eso había sido motivo de que recordara todas las noches su presencia ¿cuanto tiempo tenia que había pasado tal ves unos 50 años? y todas las noches cuando tenían sexo y terminaban juntos, tenia que recordaba a la perfección cada detalle de esa otra noche.

Tomo su agua y limpio las gotas que se habían derramado de sus labios con el borde de la camiseta de algodón blanco perteneciente al hombre con el que dormía desde hace unos años. Prefirió ir a la sala en lugar de la cama no lo despertaría, amaba verlo dormir.

Así que se recostó en el viejo diván que les regalo Ishida cuando espesaron a vivir juntos, miro hacia su alrededor y vio la vida que habían construido en todos esos años, fotos, libros, discos, ahí no había espacio para el, en su vida no había espacio para el.. pero aun así... Cerro los ojos trataría de dormir sin soñar… pero ese sonido siempre venia a su cabeza gotas de agua y el maldito olor a lluvia la acosaba.

Parecía que el destino la detestaba mientras pensaba en olvidar la lluvia la lluvia no la dejaría, se levanto para cerrar las ventana del balcón y volver a su diván pero al sentir las gotas frías en su cara no pudo seguir reprimiendo el llanto y fue como si todo ese peso la empujara al piso donde de rodillas las lagrimas se confundirían con la lluvia y así nadie sabría que lo había recordado.

_Prometiste que nunca me dejarías prometiste, que siempre estarías conmigo, prometiste que siempre me amarías y te fuiste, porque nunca prometiste olvidarme._

-Kaien shiba- pronuncio casi inaudible para si mismo un chico de cabellera naranja que procuraba fingir que dormía profundamente a las 5 de la mañana sin su esposa a su lado preguntándose ¿Si algún día el podría parar la lluvia en su interior?

Y lamentándose no ser el primero que la amo.

* * *

Una disculpa por no haber agregado agradecimientos por sus reviews a las 3 chicas que al parecer no les da hueva mis historias :

Gracias a Queen Dream, Ale( que bueno que te gusto) y Anayi.. te odio por enesañarme ese blog de zapatos.

Nota de la guapa autora :Bueno este es un pequeño pequeñisimo shot, siempre he tenido la idea de que aunque ellos acabaran juntos el pasado de Rukia seria muy difícil de superar como pareja

Traducción : detesto la lluvia, yo también... no es ninguna frase celebre... pero aplica muy bien.


	3. GoutÊr

Hola regrese con este pequeñisimo shot que hiba a ser parte de uno de mis otros fic, pero creo que estoy inspirada y lo colgare por aparte, disfrutenlo.. Y muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

* * *

**_  
_**

**_Gustos_**

**_*_**

¿Que hora es?

Son las 5:00 am , no tengo sueño y tu?

Tampoco…

Entonces cuenta algo para pasar el tiempo,¿ a ver Kuchiki como te gustan los hombres?

¿En serio quieres saber eso Arisawa? … esta bien:

Me gustan altos

Si tiene mal carácter mejor

Sobre protectores

No me incomodan los tatuajes

Mayores que yo aunque puedo aceptar excepciones

Que les quede bien la ropa tradicional y el color negro

Con mas de 5 litros de sangre

Que le gusten objetos punzo cortantes

De preferencia poco comunicativos

Y pelirrojos aunque el cabello negro es lindo.. Por cierto NO ME GUSTAN RUBIOS.

-Oh… Kuchiki san, sabes muy bien que tipo de hombre te gusta -

- ejem, bueno si Inoue-

A escasos metros da ahí:

¿Oye Mizuiro y si me tiño el cabello me hago tatuajes, me compro una navaja y me visto de negro, cres que le guste a Kuchiki san?

-Puede ser… ella no menciono a los castaños…Keigo-


	4. Jogging

Hola mi primer ichiruki explícito AU.

Narrado en primera persona por Ichigo algo OC, hay lenguaje anti sonante

Todo es de tite..

* * *

**Jogging matinal**

Nunca he necesitado despertador, siempre dan las cinco y media de la mañana abro los ojos, no importa si llueve, nieve o haga calor, siempre a esa hora tengo la necesidad de salir. Cojo algo de ropa, un pantalón cuando hace frío, pantalones a cortos al calor, una sudadera y un gorro negro que cubre mi cabello y lo mas importante los tenis. Todas las mañanas desde que tengo 15 años, salgo a correr. En ocasiones solo salgo una hora para volver a dormir hasta medio día pero nunca puedo dejar de hacerlo, es mi adicción mas que nada creo es que es una adicción a la soledad y a no pensar en nada complicado solo el seguir un recorrido que casi siempre es el mismo, unas 5 calles a la redonda ir al parque darle 2 vueltas terminar en la panadería y regresar a casa.

Así todos los días, como hoy salgo.

En ocasiones solo escucho mi respiración y la suela de los zapatos contra el piso, no soy de los que le gusta ir inmerso en su mundo escuchando alguna canción a mi me agrada el sonido de la calle, los autos, la gente, los pájaros, los sonidos de la ciudad esta encontrando su camino a la vida. A esta hora todo es tranquilo hasta el aire parece distinto diría que mas ligero doy una fuerte bocanada y doblo la siguiente esquina, ella pasa puntualmente como todos los días, la primera ves que la vi. me sorprendió y porque no decirlo hasta cierto punto me aterro, parece un fantasma, es pequeña, ligera y corre jodidamente rápido, nunca hace calentamiento o camina solo corre, totalmente de negro de pies a cabeza su piel es pálida y tienen el cabello demasiado oscuro siempre sujeto en una coleta, parece que estuviera muerta si no fuera porque al mirarla mejor en este punto del recorrido tiene el leve color rosado en sus mejillas provocado por correr y lo que hace pensar que esta viva, es el bao que sale de su boca cuando como hoy hace demasiado frío, tanto que desde que la conozco trae guantes y bufanda.

No se como se llama, pero siento que la conozco se que ama correr y el color negro, que vive sola nunca la he visto con alguien, que ha diferencia de mi siempre escucha música y es tímida o eso creo ya que piensa que no la he visto cuando se queda mirando mi cara, a veces es como si entre cinco y media y seis de la mañana tuviera un romance con esa mujer lo cual siento que me hace un enfermo mental, sobre todo porque la primera ves que vi me asusto me pareció intimidante, aunque yo mido mas de un metro con ochenta y ella no mas de metro y medio. En ocasiones corremos paralelamente juntos.. Pero no hoy ella me esta retando… paso delante mío y volteo a verme soltando una media sonrisa de lado… es competitiva aunque a veces prefiere ser ignorada piensa que sus audífonos la hacen invisible, o al menos eso creo. Esto es una de las cosas que me motiva a correr, el viento en la cara y la agradable y muda compañía, corremos casi 200 metros juntos, hoy la dejare ganar, da una vuelta al parque, a veces no se si me entiende o que es lo que pasa cuando ella se incorpora al recorrido es como si ambos pudiéramos correr al mismo ritmo solo son unos minutos pero es suficiente, siempre he pensado preguntarle su nombre pero me aterra que no exista y creo que es estupido pero es así.

La veo de reojo cerca de mi hombro, no podría decir que es hermosa, pero es bonita no creo que sea muy grande, aunque tiene cara de niña, ojos azules enormes labios finos rosados y el leve rubor que la hacen ver inocente, bonitas piernas de corredora que siempre deja ver con los pantalones cortos con los que corre pero hoy no tengo suerte, no se que tipo de carácter tiene no creo que sea una chica dulce, una chica dulce no correría rápido y sin parar mas de 5 kilómetros tiene una voz ronca lo supe cuando me pidió la hora un día y se fue corriendo mas rápido a su casa, debo de ser un idiota por solo decirle las seis y media todos los días pienso en preguntarle su nombre tal ves mañana.

Tomo su desviación a su casa un edificio algo viejo con una enredadera se quita el mechón de su cara, y por primera vez veo que sus ojos son violetas, vaya que soy estupido, llego a la panadería creo que comprare algo para desayunar…

Nunca he necesitado despertador, siempre dan las cinco y media de la mañana abro los ojos, no importa si llueve, nieve o haga calor, siempre a esa hora tengo la necesidad de salir. Cojo la ropa de casi siempre, un pantalón cuando hace frío pantalones a cortos al calor, una sudadera, el gorro que cubre mi cabello y lo mas importante los tenis. Todas las mañanas desde que tengo 15 años salgo a correr. En ocasiones solo salgo una hora para volver a dormir hasta medio día pero nunca puedo dejar de hacerlo, es mi adicción.

Creo que hoy es el día, hace un pinché frío que cala los huesos pero no me importa hoy voy a preguntarle su nombre y la acompañare a casa o le invitare un café, no creo que sea casada o tenga novio siempre sale sola, paso la esquina de la casa azul pero no la veo durante los 3 años que he vivido aquí nunca la he dejado de ver… algo me preocupa ella no faltaría nuestra imaginaria cita...

Pienso en ir al edificio a donde vive pero que haría no se ni siquiera su nombre… parecería un acosador. Igual y se quedo dormida voy a la panadería y la dependienta me regala café creo que quiere decirme algo, soy un fracaso mejor se el nombre de esa chica con cara bonita se llama Orihime Inoue o bueno es lo que dice su gafete, creo que quiere decirme algo pero no estoy de humor, me molesta que haya faltado a nuestra cita de hoy, ¿Qué tal si le paso algo?, que idiota soy seguro tiene novio y yo preocupado. Regreso caminando por la ruta del parque tal ves solo se le hizo tarde, pero no lo creo, a ella le gusta correr en el alba como a mi en eso nos parecemos nos gusta ese momento del día que no es día ni noche. En verdad debo de ser un estupido por hacer una historia de una chica que no conozco, ya me imagino que diría Renji si me escuchara que soy un maricon por no preguntarle su nombre. Por eso nadie sabe sobre la corredora.

No la encontré eso me dejo algo fastidiado y decepcionado…

La casa esta oscura Renji sigue dormido claro nunca se despierta antes de las 11, yo que tengo clases en 1 hora, pero creo que me equivoque hay alguien en la cocina se escucha ruido, ese wey se toma todo lo que le de así que si le daré el café que me regalaron nunca me ha gustado el capuchino. Entro a la cocina y a primera vista no hay nadie pero tropiezo con algo o alguien en la penumbra y le vierto el café encina, escucho el quejido de una mujer.

_-Ah idiota que te pasa-_

Tu.¿Qué haces aquí? Me siento sorprendido, al ver esos ojos violeta ante mi a menos de un metro, solo puedo concluir que tiene una cara realmente hermosa.

_-Eres un estupido retardado, me tiras el café y te quedas ahí parado, tengo algo en la cara que me tenga que enterar-_ me riñe: es la corredora

Tardo en reaccionar, ¿Me acaba de insultar Varias veces en una oración.. Vaya le doy un trapo para que se limpie..es mas bajita de lo que pensaba pero porque trae solo una camisa de franela..no puede ser soy un estupido, ella es la nueva chica de Renji, claro una mujer como ella no puede estar sola maldita suerte la mía.

Ah que suerte que no me queme, yo solo venia buscar un vaso.. Oye donde puedo encontrar un vaso

_-Eh-_

_-Si un vaso-_

_-Y tu que haces aquí-_ Ella voltea a verme sus enormes ojos se muestran sorprendidos, se acerca a mi y trata de decir algo creo que apenas vio mi cara

_-Oigan porque hacen tanto ruido dejen dormir.. Ya-_

_-Es Renji quien se para a reclamar… y se va directo al sillón a dormir- _¿Renji esta durmiendo en el sillón? Porque no esta en su recamara

_-Ah se va quedar con nosotros unos días, su casa se inundo.. Si te molesta sácala…-_

-_¿Qué?- _Ambos volteamos a verlo mientras se echaba en el sofá solo se me ocurre gritarle _-¿Y cuándo pensabas en decirme que ahora va vivir tu novia con nosotros?, eres un carbón irresponsable mínimo trátala bien-_

_-Ya tranquilo solo va estar unos días… deja dormir-_

La corredora estaba enojada fue hacia donde el estaba para gritarle , como si eso fuera funcionar el es una de las persona que puede dormir en cualquier circunstancia.

_-como que me va sacar, si tu fuiste quien me dijo que me podía quedar aquí. -_

_-Renji Abarai-_ despierta, la chica se acerco y empezó a patearle las costillas pero el pendejo aquel solo le dio la espalda, me mata de la risa.

No podía creer que la corredora de la cual estaba medio enamorado estaba en mi casa medio vestida y pateando a mi amigo.. Era gracioso aunque frustrante… tanto tiempo pensando en como preguntarle el nombre solo para saber que ahora que la tenia aquí y no podía tener nada con ella regrese a la cocina. Vamos todo lo que había pensado de ella lo construí en mi imaginación, soy el ser mas idiota del mundo, me siento para tomar un poco de jugo y algo de desayuno.

La chica regreso a la cocina, y empieza a abrir las gavetas-

_-Arriba del fregadero.. La primer puerta-_

_-Que-_

_-El vaso querías uno no.. Ahí están-_

_-Ah gracias-_

Tomo uno y se sirvió un poco de agua

_-No soy la novia de Renji, aclaro. No te hagas ideas- _

_-Entonces no deberías de dormir en la casa de dos hombres solteros con solo una camisa de franela… que apenas te tapa los muslos-_

_-Pervertido-_ y se bajo la camisa sonrojada, que bonita se veía así era como si estuviera corriendo, ahora traía el cabello revuelto no en la típica cola de caballo con la que corría, apenas me di cuenta que tenia el cabello sedoso y oscuro con un buen corte y el mechón en medio de los ojos era natural no producto del aire y movimiento

_-Exhibicionista-_

_-Quien lo dice el sujeto que no puede dejar de mirarme las piernas- Y se acerco_

_-No me puedes culpar por mirar, tu eres quien se pasea medio desnuda por mi casa y ya escuchaste si me molestas te puedo correr-_, veo como se enfurece así que es fácil de irritar.

_-Quieres verme las piernas-_ se fue acercándose a mi lo dijo en una mezcla de rencor y sensualidad, apena si ella parada y yo sentado estamos a la misma altura, me volteo para quedar frente a ella para provocarla, puedo ver sus muslos torneados mientras se acerca, Que ganas de subirle la camisa y besarla en la mesa.. Creo que después de todos si soy un poco pervertido

_-Entonces me quieres correr-_ su voz cambio a un ronco mas seductor.. Y se acerco ami contoneándose

Hasta quedar frente a mi , entre mis piernas y a menos de 30 cm ahora no solo veo las piernas si no también miro como un pezón se marca a través de la camisa en el área empapada por el café, ahora no solo quiero besarla quiero saber cuantos tipos de husos tiene la mesa de la cocina con ella. Es tan pequeña que podría levantarla fácilmente contra la pared.

_-Además creo que tienes frío-_ le digo mientras le doy un sorbo al jugo, ella se queda sin palabras entendió perfectamente lo que decía, miro su pecho y solo paso sus dedos por el borde de la camisa, -_ah-_ esto susurro para sí misma en un tono demasiado sensual el cabello le caía sobre la cara como no imaginarse estando entre sus piernas me mira a los ojos y se empieza a acercar .. Como si me fuera a besar, por Dios estoy empezando a sudar frío si hubiera mas luz se vería que estoy sonrojado esto mas que nada parece sueño húmedo, tengo que ejercer todo rastro de fuerza de voluntad para no botarle la camisa, puedo sentir su aliento demasiado cerca.

_-Eres un pervertido idiota no te vuelvas a acercar a si ami, esto es para que se te baje el calor-_

¿Qué había pasado?

Ella había bajado mi gorro y me había vertido el agua en el pantalón

Escucho sus carcajadas, me quito el gorro y veo como esta saliendo de la cocina.. Amarrándose el estomago _-eres un crío-_

_-Maldita enana ven acá -_ trato de tomarla de la muñeca pero veo como un cojín vuela hacia la cocina y le da en la cabeza tirándola.. De golpe

-_¡Dejen dormir!-_ grita Renji

Me burlo de ella, fue muy chistoso como el cojín fue a dar a su cabeza y ella al piso

Me acerco mientras se esta levantando y extiendo mi mano, aunque no puedo dejar de mirar las bragas rojas que se asoman debajo de la camisa, me estoy volviendo todo un pervertido con ella tan cerca.. Pero que loca duerme en casa de un amigo con tan poca ropa… Ella toma mi mano y me sonríe no puedo evitar pensar que es linda. Ya esta amaneciendo, los rayos de luz se filtran en por las persianas y veo que ella no para de fijar su mirada en mi me siento incomodo

_-¿Que tengo monitos en la cara?-_

_-Eh-_, ella reacciona

_-¿Te tiñes el cabello naranja?-_

_-No.. Que te pasa es natural-_

_-Que grosero solo te pregunte amablemente usa un tono de voz de lo mas molesto, Siempre pensé que lo tenias negro-_

Lo dice con un tono de lo mas cotidiano y puedo apreciar que tiene una voz aterciopelada. Ella toma un poco de jugo y se recarga en el fregadero, yo pensé que no me había reconocido me siento entupidamente feliz.

_-Argh- _que es esta porquería escupo lo que había quedado dé capuchino

JAJAJAJA eres muy gracioso escucho su risa

-Un capuchino creo yo, así se le dice ala leche con café tu crees- me lo dice usando ese tonito sarcástico.. Que ya me empieza a molestar

_-Ya lo se tonta..- _

_-OH me acabas de insultar tendré que decirle a Renji kun que eres un grosero conmigo.. Además tu fuiste quien trajo ese café , si no te gusta no lo compres-_

_-Ah no es eso.. Me lo regalaron además soy intolerante a la lactosa.. Y no me gusta el sabor-_ ¿Que estoy haciendo? justificándome con una extraña estoy mal

_-Ahh eso explica el misterio del capuchino, a mi tampoco me gusta creo que no es café-_

_-Prefiero un expreso-_

_-Cortado-_

_-Sabe bien.. ¿Quieres algo de comer? Traje un Bagel si quieres cometelo…le ofrezco mi desayuno de hoy-_

_-Comételo tu, le pediré a Renji que me lleve a desayunar..¿ Sabias que el rompió la tubería de mi departamento? Cuando se sintió plomero ahora tiene un sentimiento de culpa que no puedo desaprovechar-_

La luz ilumina su rostro es como si fuera una niña, pero debe de tener mas o menos mi edad, disfruto como me cuenta la hazaña de Renji plomero me lo cuenta con ademanes y gestos que la hacen ver encantadora aun cuando no le preste atención en casi nada de lo que dice.

_-Bueno y esa es la historia de cómo termine por estar aquí, axial que ahora que lo sabes creo que me quedare como una semana es tan difícil estar en otra casa hoy no me pude despertar en años es el primer día que no corro… bueno pero ya es de mañana si que me voy a bañar tengo que ir a trabajar-_

¿Qué veo toda la habitación iluminada? Salgo de mi ensoñación

_-¿Que hora es?-_

_-Cuarto para las 8, no escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que dije bakka- _marcha indignada hacia la habitación de Renji.

Tenia que estar en camino a la facultad, ya había perdido la primera clase… y lo peor ella ya se había enojado conmigo, soy un idiota me quedo en el marco de la puerta viéndola marcha por el pasillo condonándose y me quedo embobado con su andar, serian los mejores 7 días de mi vida… ella voltea y regresa por el pasillo hasta quedar frente a mi cara me sorprende se para frente a mi y cruza los brazos

_Kuchiki Rukia..¿ Cuando lo ibas a preguntar?, Ichigo…_

She's got you high and you don't even know yet

She's got you high and you don't even know yet

The sun's in the sky, its warming up your bare legs

You can't deny your looking for the sunset

* * *

Bueno eso es todo si hay mucho occ porq, aquí Ichigo tiene hormonas y Rukia también. La canción es de MUM-RA y se llama She`s got you high..

Pd: podría haber una segunda parte de este...si hay minimo unos 4 coments no soy ambiciosa..(técnica patética para pedir atención aprendida de otros escritores)

AVISO IMPORTANTE: Para los lectores de EST ELEGANT, una sincera disculpa ya que este fic no sera actualizado hasta octubre, no dejo el proyecto solo que ahorita esta en concurso y por situaciones como el plagio..preferi no publicarlo hasta que pase todo el proceso.. bueno agradesco su comprensión y nos vemos besos a todos


	5. Jogging II

Hola, lo prometido es deuda… para que vean que si cumplo bueno esta es la segunda parte mil gracias a **Roxy moore, Jessi moon, Anayi y Klan** los que hicieron esta continuación realidad. Gracias Totales…

Aviso: Subido de tono, nada explicito, para que aquellos pequeñines lean sin desvirgar sus castos ojos con lenguaje anti sonante.

Disclaimer: Todo es de tite.. y ahora que no salga con la mamada que Keigo es vizard y va contra aizen…

* * *

Jogging Matinal II

¿Qui est mieux?

Correr desde hace un año más o menos, sin un horario en particular me levanto porque mis pies empiezan a hormiguear y solo correr lo puede parar creo que es raro, ¿Cómo empecé a correr? Surgió de la necesidad de des estresarme, desde que tome el empleo con Ni –sama. No es un mal empleo en lo absoluto, tengo un buen auto, buena ropa, buenas comidas y aparte de todo buen sueldo, ahora me paga por algo que hacia gratis y a parte de todo Ni sama se siente orgulloso porque me interesa el negocio. Lo cierto es que el negocio no me interesa en lo mas mínimo pero me da un poco de independencia no es tan malo ser su segunda asistente.

Mi hermano es el mejor, es guapo talentoso y refinado cada vez me convenzo mas que soy adoptada pero aunque es el mejor nunca le he pedido ayuda ni ahora que tienen que cambiar todas las cañerías, ayer pase a ver mi hermoso departamento y tienen que quitar todo el mosaico… con lo que me va a salir… lastima. ¿Qué puedo decir de mi edificio? mas que es precioso, Art deco completamente bello con pisos de mosaico blanco y negro( bueno tenia) detalles en herrería y enredaderas por los muros, frente de un parque. Tiene una mini estancia comedor, una habitación con baño, cocina y el más increíble vestidor casi tan grande como la cocina y cañerías rotas por montones. Siempre me pregunto porque termino por caer como muchas otras veces en las mentiras de Renji Abarai como que el sabia de plomería, electricidad y autos… entre otras cosas, sabía que no debía confiar en el y gastar algo de dinero en un profesional italiano. Pero tengo el gen de la tacañería Kuchiki. Por eso creo que no soy adoptada.

Y es por eso que termine viviendo aquí, con 2 hombres solteros con malos modales al comer y bueno esquivando a Ichigo Kurosaki, como esta mañana que voy correr y es que no aguantaba más el olor de esta casa. Tomo mi reproductor como siempre traigo mi traje de correr me miro en el espejo que tiene Renji en su cuarto, ¿Quién iba a pensar que el pelirrojo fuese tan vanidoso como para tener un espejo de cuerpo entero en su habitación? Termino de cerrar la chamarra negra, me encanta el negro y recojo mi cabello hacia atrás con una banda así no me estorbara hace algo de frio creo que llevare un gorro y guantes. Viene la parte difícil, escabullirme para salir las sombras de la casa me ayudan solo escucho los ronquidos de Renji en el sillón miro hacia arriba donde está la recamara de Ichigo, está cerrada espero que este dormido aunque normalmente debe de despertar a esta hora porque siempre lo veo como al cuarto para las 6, cierro la puerta suavemente esperando no ser descubierta, es que quiero correr con él.

Comienzo a correr no sé de donde sale toda esa energía, hay algo liberador en correr y correr despejar la mente y tener una canción que te acompañe, es como una burbuja. Correr hasta cansarse es mi lema aun cuando tendré un día agotador en la oficina. Byakuya cree que por qué me tiene cerca sabe todo lo que hago, no es cierto. Sabría que estoy viviendo con Renji lo cual no le causaría ninguna gracia. AH me salpica una gota de roció.

La calle está llena de charcos llovió toda la noche, y los edificios se reflejan como si existiera otra ciudad en el agua, me gusta como huele la tierra mojada es tan temprano que no hay gente en la calle, me gusta esta sensación de ser la primera… parece que hoy no será un día de esos en los cuales no tengo nada en la cabeza, la siguiente esquina es donde veía a Ichigo, siempre baja la velocidad creo que espera a que pase, hoy no está, empiezo a extrañarlo pero no quiero verlo, no sé cómo portarme ante él.

Me gusta como corre con técnica se ve que lleva corriendo años, no como yo. Siempre atento a todo, nunca pensé que tuviera el cabello naranja creo que me agrada mas con ese color que con el negro que pensé que tenía o peor un rubio, odio el cabello rubio en un hombre creo que es afeminado.

Siempre corre con la misma ropa como yo, trato de no prestarle atención… pero no puedo su figura es esbelta y siempre es una compañía para mi, creo que estoy haciendo mal, cuando no lo conocía era como un ideal, el corredor sexy… así lo describía cuando hablaba con Kiyone o con Renji, nunca me imagine que vivía con él. Soy una mujer tonta como no hay muchas…

Llego al parque y veo mi pobre y lindo departamento en planta baja, llevo 2 días en otra casa y ya lo extraño, siempre me despedía de ichigo a esta altura creo que ya no voy a correr por aquí, no sé cómo hablarle o que decir…

Qué bien huele es la panadería siempre veo cuando llega la dependienta es muy bonita creo que Ichigo va a la panadería por ella, no puedo negarlo es bonita y vaya delantera que tiene y con esa cara de maestra de kínder, los hombres y sus fetiches. Tal vez por eso no quiero correr con él, ver como se acerca a la panadería a coquetear con la chica, acelero ese tipo de cosas me ponen mal, en general no soy una mujer celosa pero, no creo que lo soportaría. Siempre pensé que le gustaba por la forma en que me veía pero después me di cuenta de que no, nunca se atrevió a hablar conmigo ni cuando le pregunte la hora… seguro sabe cómo se llama la chica de la panadería… Y que fue eso de Kuchiki Rukia cuando pensabas preguntar…

Yo di el primer paso y me arrepiento

Es que Ichigo tiene una cara d tipo malo pero en verdad es un crio, ayer paso algo, acababa de salir de bañarme y se me olvide algo en el baño, Ichigo lo encontró y me empezó a gritar con su "Maldita Rukia no puedes dejar tus cosas en su lugar" mientras yo bajaba la escalera despreocupada, había dejado un bra ¿y que? voltee y lo vi en sus manos, se me ocurrió decir "Que es un brassier… lo puedes poner en mi ropa sucia, no te cuesta nada" el me lo aventó a la cara. Maldiciendo y diciendo cosas como: No tienes vergüenza, maldita exhibicionista blablbabla me enoje pero se me ocurrió aventárselo y decirle, "Consérvalo, de tu primera vez con el bra de una chica". La cara de vergüenza que hiso casi lo quema, me fui corriendo a encerrarme en la habitación de Renji, en la cena me dijo indignadamente que no era la primera vez, me dio mucha risa su justificación. Durante estos dos días esa ha sido nuestra relación, yo lo provoco y el no responde. Creo que es caballeroso pero… no se , a veces cuando lo veo es como si nos conociéramos de mucho tiempo y como si no necesitáramos presentaciones, creí que cuando nos conocimos se me echaría encima pero no paso nada, no me habla si no es para reñirme y me ignora todo el tiempo, por eso ahora no se que hacer cuando lo veo, me gusta pero creo que no le gusto he interpretado mal todo.

Corro más que otros días porque estoy tomando otra ruta, el día de hoy mi tranquilizador trote matinal no me ha servido de nada, no volveré a correr por donde corre Ichigo así que experimento, es interesante esta parte de la ciudad un poco mas olvidada, empieza a clarear así que creo que regresare a casa, Ichigo debe de estar por salir, extrañare el amanecer esa mezcla de colores donde no sabes si es de día o de noche. Todo por mis errores. Entro por el patio trasero sería un buen lugar si no estuviera lleno de basura y chatarra. Espero que la puerta no rechine, el debe de pensar que sigo dormida así que no será un problema mientras el sale yo llego… que patética situación.

Entro a la cocina sudando nadie pensaría que alguien de mi tamaño suda mucho todavía está muy oscuro no veo nada pero no prendo la luz, no quiero delatarme, me quito lo zapatos, me siento como una adolecente que llega tarde de una fiesta, mientras trato de que la puerta no suene en lo absoluto, siento alguien a mi espalda y volteo rápido pero una mano enorme tapa mi boca antes de que grite, mis ojos se encuentra con los de Ichigo por un momento me asusto detengo mi mano en su hombro estaba por golpearlo, tiene un maravilloso tono muscular, se siente a través de su ropa, soy una estúpida.

Ichigo quita su mano de mi boca pero no deja de mirarme siento como mis mejillas se vuelven rojas me toma de los hombros y se acerca demasiado cerca, demasiado desde ese día en la cocina no habíamos estado tan cerca… y no me molesta.

¿Acaso me está besando?

Si me está besando…

¡Por Dios me está besando!

Siento sus labios con los míos, no pensé que fuera tan bueno su lengua en mi boca, hacia tanto que alguien no me besaba así, no supe como primero lo tenía enfrente después cerca y ahora nos estamos besando en la entrada de la cocina, su cuerpo esta apretándome contra la pared yo lo abrazo y el me detiene por la cintura sus manos, son enormes y van por todo mi cuerpo, extrañaba esa sensación, sube por la espalda por los glúteos por las piernas y yo no puedo dejar de tocar su espalda y su torso, definitivamente tiene un excelente tono muscular.

_-Ah.. que te sucede- _Ichigo me separa de él se va a sentar parece consternado.

_-No hagas ruido Renji se va a dar cuenta… Perdón, sé que no debí, pero no aguantaba te fui a buscar en la mañana, saliste sin mi… perdón quiero que sepas que esto no debía de haber pasado Renji es mi amigo y yo no puedo, eres hermosa y lista pero no quiero que mal interpretes las cosas-_

_-¡No me jodas Ichigo!, me ignoras, me gritas y ahora me besas y dices que no mal interprete, ¿Que debó de interpretar? primero que no sientes nada por mi y ahora esto y que es esa mierda de Renji, el y yo somos amigos entiendes amigos-_

Me abalanzo sobre el no pude resistir, está sentado en la silla y yo encima del otra vez nos besamos ahora va por la sudadera me deja expuesta, sus labios en mi cuello le quito el gorro me encanta su color de cabello siento su miembro debajo de su ropa esta excitado, le quito la camiseta y beso su pecho salado, también corrió.

_-Pero usas su ropa, su cepillo de dientes no te importa estar en bragas frente a él ¿cómo quieres que lo interprete?_-

Siento su mano debajo del interior masajea mis pechos, alzó los brazos y él lo quita, me levanta por los muslos hacia la mesa.

_-Eres tan ligera-_ susurra y toma un pecho en su boca… esta sobre mí. Espero que la mesa aguante...

-_Esta bien fuimos algo alguna ves-_

_-Hace cuanto..ahh-_

_-Ahhh.. No se unos años-_

_-Mucho…-_

_-Sii mucho..-_

_-Mucho… demasiado-_

Habíamos terminado, su sudor escurre sobre mi, permanecemos unidos por un tiempo mientras nos besamos, es bueno besando. Se escucha ruido en la otra habitación ¡Diablos Renji se despertó!¿Donde está la ropa?

_-Toma tus tenis… Tu camiseta.. ah y mis bragas… no se…te dije que no gimieras… maldita.. Idiota… lucias muy satisfecho…-_

La puerta se abre y aparece Renji rascándose la cabeza al parecer esta medio dormido nos ve y dice:-_ Ha fueron a correr juntos_- vuelve al sillón diciendo -_si yo sabía que se llevarían bien -_que bueno que no se dio cuenta no sé cómo lo tomaría, vuelve cerrar la cocina, Ichigo me sonríe mientras juega con mis bragas.

_-¿Entonces quien es mejor el o yo?-_

_-No se nunca, lo hicimos en la cocina…-_

_

* * *

_

_Notas: Hasta Rukia sabe que el plomero Italiano es el mejor…verdad?_

_Nos vemos y besos_


	6. légèreté

Tal vez las ganas de escribir no me han abandonado del todo, tal vez, ha sido necesario sentirme un poco vieja y cansada y a la vez joven para generar está historia que no es más que un caos.. pero aun así. Les dejo una mini historia con un chorro de breviarios culturales para está noche de octubre, mil gracias a mis asiduos lectores. y con ustedes la levedad.

DISCLAIMER: ni los personajes, marcas o artículos aquí mencionados son míos solo la trama.

* * *

**Légèreté**

Tiene 19 años y acaba de entrar a la escuela de arte más famosa del Sereitei, se llama Rukia y ahora se apellida Kuchiki. Nunca ha pesado más de 45 kg y es exageradamente baja para su edad, solo los tacones de 12 cm hacen que llegue a superar el medio metro y que el Marchesa azul rey luzca como debe en el nuevo salón Hisana Kuchiki del Museo de Arte Moderno de la ciudad. Hoy es la gala de apertura y no puede negar que su hermano se lucio. Todo el _jet set_ de la Sociedad de Almas está ahí, no falta nadie y nadie sobra.

Toma una copa de vino blanco entre sus dedos y se pasea entre los cuadros más famosos de la colección Kuchiki que ahora se exhiben "como préstamo" en el museo para la gala. Se detiene frente al Klimt y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, lo recuerda en medio del estudio de su hermana y es que no importa que tenga 8 años muerta, la extraña.

Saca su sonrisa más aristócrata para saludar a la muchedumbre de reporteros y conocidos que se arremolina en torno a ella, todos tiene una pregunta pero al mismo tiempo todos conocen la respuesta; ella se siente orgullosa y espera que todos puedan apreciar un poco de la pasión por el arte que Hisana cultivo durante toda su vida. Ella agradece tratando de parecer sincera, es una gran actriz todos la consideran adorable, continua su camino flotando entre los cuadros y las copas de champagne hasta que siente la necesidad de un cigarro.

Camina hacia el baño despistando a quien la siga, voltea hacía los lados para entrar cuando este sola, no hay ser humano en los sanitarios y se encierra a fumar.

Una calada y se tranquiliza. No quiere parecer insensible pero no entiende lo que pasa a su alrededor ¿Por que hacer de su hermana una marca?, era cierto que Hisana Kuchiki ya era una celebridad por si misma cuando estaba viva fue _prima balerina_ del ballet del Sereitei, no necesitaba más fama ahora que estaba muerta. Y al final esos eventos le recordaban quien era, la hermana pequeña y desconocida, una sombra.

Alguien tose en el sanitario de al lado, se escucha el ruido del tanque de agua vaciándose, se asusta, tira el cigarro al sanitario, esconde los píes, solo tiene un pensamiento, odiaría que Byakuya se enterara que fuma, siempre ha odiado el cigarro.

-¡Bravo, bravo!- se escucha como alguien aplaude y ella se relaja

- La pequeña Rukia sigue fumando a escondidas como cuando tenía 14 años, al menos déjame felicitarte ya eres discreta aunque no sabes ¿Que esas porquerías te van a matar un día?-

Ella abre la puerta y se recarga en el lavamanos - ¿Y eso lo dice el irresponsable que me enseño a fumar?-

Le sonríe y él se queda embelesado. ¡Ya le contesta! ha crecido tanto desde la última vez que la vio.

Enciende otro cigarro y le ofrece

-No gracias, ya no fumo-

- Como si fuera cierto. Supongo que tu mujer te manda al sillón si llegas oliendo a tabaco-

Y él nota un poco de malicia en su voz, solo piensa en que ha cambiado demasiado.

-Ah mejor no hablemos de temas complicados- alguien trata de abrir la puerta del baño, ella pone en sus manos el cigarro y abre el cerrojo, cuando entra la acaudalada dama ella sale rápidamente sin ser vista lo utiliza como chivo expiatorio ya es toda una experta. Camina con una sonrisa que ilumina su rostro, su hermano lo nota, pero calla está más entretenido con la presentación de la sala a su mayor inversionista, está muy ocupado cumpliendo con las últimas voluntades de su esposa como para notar que Rukia se ha ido de la fiesta y como nunca ha dado problemas, en realidad no le molesta.

De smoking negro y con los ojos verdes más intensos que ha conocido lo ve parado en frente a un Carrington, él hace una seña con sus manos eso quiere decir, Salgamos de aquí.

Ella que platica con el más joven de los Izuru, sonríe genuina mente aceptando mientras pasa coqueta mente un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de la oreja mostrando el pendiente de platino ,el ingenuo rubio piensa que esa sonrisa fue para él, lo cierto es que ella se está dejando llevar como una hoja al viento.

Shiba Kaien es un año más grande que su "hermano" miden lo mismo, tienen los mismos modales y hasta la misma talla, pero son radicalmente opuestos tal vez eso es lo que le gusta, además los conoce casi del mismo tiempo… lastima como quien dice... que este casado.

Se excusa con el joven Kira un repentino dolor de cabeza la obliga a ir por su medicamento. Se escabulle por una puerta tras bambalinas, después por un pasillo como una experta que conoce a la perfección los espacios de ese museo, creció en el viendo los cuadros que no pintaría, no era buena pintora ni siquiera podía dibujar un conejo. Pero su hermano paga, paga las cuentas de la universidad como pagó los Salvatore Ferragamo que calza esta noche. Es una mascota mal educada lo sabe, pero parece no importarle.

Sale con un ligero abrigo negro, a media calle detiene un taxi amarillo. Sabe que nadie preguntara por ella, nunca acostumbraba quedarse, si tan solo él se fijara más, si tan solo el hiciera un comentario solo eso bastaría, para que no se fuera. Pero eso no pasara mira con nostalgia la fachada clásica y se va. Se baja unas cuadras más adelante y en menos de 1 minuto otro taxi se detiene, él abre la puerta extiende su mano y ella la toma.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Una fiesta- contesta mientras se quita los aretes y los guarda en su bolso.

-Vamos, creo que una banda local se presenta en el _roof garden_ de un amigo-

-¿No estás muy viejo para eso? y golpea su hombro.

-Bueno hoy me siento joven-

El taxi se detiene frente a un edificio de oficinas que difícilmente alguien creería que tiene zonas residenciales pero es cierto entran por una puerta trasera y suben por el elevador de carga, Shiba le ayuda a quitarse el abrigo y ve sus hombros descubiertos, quiere tocar su piel pero se detiene, en el penúltimo piso, las puertas se abren adentro hay mucha gente la mayor parte jóvenes, como ella, él detiene su abrigo lo lleva a una de las habitaciones conoce a perfección el lugar, llegan como dos amigos. Shiba saluda a todos y casualmente olvida presentarla, pero es difícil esconder un Marchesa.

Toma una botella de Ron de la barra y se sienta en la cornisa frente a un ventanal, ve la ciudad y la música es agradable, supone que se ha ido, seguro tras una falda uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos así que se sirve un poco de ron, no sabe por qué le sigue molestando. No es cierto, él la ve de lejos mientras toma un poco de escoses, no sabe porque sigue sacándola de las fiestas, porque sigue invitándola y porque ella le sigue. Sabe que su vida sería más simple si solo la tratara como lo que es "la hermana mejor de su mejor socio comercial". No puede, la conoce tan bien que sabe que sin él se pondría a llorar cada 3 minutos es tan frágil bajo toda esa parafernalia Kuchiki, pero es cierto el no es un filántropo y sabe que no tardara alguien en aparecer. Y como si fuera una profecía ve como se le acerca un chico pelirrojo, se mira en un reflejo seguro él podría ser su padre, el pelirrojo pide fuego ella se lo da y se retira sin decir una palabra, ellos intercambiaran miradas toda la fiesta. Le molesta.

-¿Disfrutando el panorama?- Toma su hombro

-Quiero bailar- lo demanda.

-No sabes bailar, Kuchiki-

- Enséñame- Se para y lo lleva a donde todos bailan, ella pone en su mano en su cintura y toma su otra mano, él comienza a guiarla y ella pisa sus pies varias veces nunca se enoja con ella solo le saca muchas sonrisas por un momento se les olvida su tristeza. Es pésima bailando, él la sostiene como una muñeca cada sonrisa lo desarma.

-Estoy cansado, ya estoy viejo para esto-

-No es cierto Kaien dono- suena dulce el dono en sus labios eso le da energía y vuelven a intentar bailar por un rato más, sin embargo cual cenicientas pronto se convertirán en calabazas. Lo saben y beben, él para sentirse un poco más joven y ella para sentirse más vieja. El pelirrojo no deja de mirarla y ella a él. Pero esa noche el chico no se acercara más porque la pequeña morena de zapatos caros baila con él hombre de negocios, pero al hombre de negocios lo acecha un presentimiento, sabe que pronto terminaran sus huidas, ella conseguirá a alguien de su edad y su esposa pronto quedara embarazada, todos los tratamientos para la fertilidad surtirán efecto, la sujeta contra su pecho.

-Me lastimas-

-No puedes dejar de ser una molestia, solo te quejas o mandas-

- No puedo, soy una Kuchiki recuerdas-

Y vuelven a reírse del mundo.

Están cansados, ella se sienta en un sillón pronto darán las 5 de la mañana, soba sus pies, el pelirrojo se atreve a acercarse cuando no está Kaien, tiene algo en su cara que no puede dejar de mirarlo. No puede ¿son sus ojos castaño, es su cabello que no decide si es en realidad rojo o naranja, o es que se le hace conocido de algún lado? no sabe pero no puede dejar de comportarse extrañamente accesible para ser un extraño. No puede dejar de mirarlo. El chico le pide otra vez fuego y ella comparte su último cigarro. No dice más, Kaien llega sonriendo a abrazarla.

-Deja presentarte a mi amiga-

-Kiyone Kotetsu-

-Mucho gusto- no dice su nombre se va, ella está segura que lo volverá a ver por alguna razón.

-Estas callado, tú no eres callado ¿Qué te pasa?-

- No lo sé, hoy me siento particularmente viejo-

- Si es por el crio, solo vino por fuego-

-Si claro, a estas alturas deberías entender que vino por algo más, pensé que te había enseñado todo lo que debías saber de hombres- le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-No es cierto, no me enseñaste nada- se para enojada y se va a la terraza. Falta poco para el amanecer, hay viento y se siente mucho frió la sigue y le ve impotente frente al barandal. Reza que no haga alguna locura como su hermana.

Se acerca poco a poco la conoce y sabe que es más prudente pero que solo necesita un motivo para hacer una locura, ella está recia mirando la ciudad y la nada, el frió de la madrugada hace que su piel este fría, ella es hielo, sabe a quién culpar por enseñarle a ser así. ¿Qué puede hacer por ella? Ella no está ahí sigue en esa gala no ha servido de nada todos sus esfuerzos se siente terrible pero, solo un gesto más, un último gesto necesitan.

Se para a su lado y la voltea hacia él, toma con sus manos su cara que es tan pequeña que la cubren con totalidad, mira sus ojos violetas y se pierde en ellos.

-¿Por qué no te ama?-

-Una lagrima negra rueda por su mejilla- después de muchos años era la primera vez que lloraba por él.

Ella le lanza un beso en los labios y él le corresponde como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo entierra sus dedos en su cabello oscuro ahora despeinado y ella cubre con sus manos su espalda, su beso es furioso y sabe a despedida, sus labios tienen fin. La abraza y la acurruca en su pecho, arropándola con su saco, el frió de la mañana arrecia y el amanecer es perfecto.

Besa su cabello sucio y ella se aferra a su pecho mientras le susurra al oído:

-Siempre es bueno sentirse amado aunque sepas que es una mentira-

-Eres cruel, Kuchiki, eres cruel-


End file.
